Character Creation and Roleplaying
You must precisely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. Character Creation Step One: Choosing Your Race and Skills There is an abundance of various races in the Dragon Ball universe, such as Saiyans, Humans, Namekians, and so on. The first step, of course, is to choose what race you want. A full list of races is provided below, alongside their unique skills. Transformations are in a section on the System Guidelines page. *'Fullbreeds:' Full-breed characters may not have the versatility of half-breed characters, but they make up for it by having powerful bonuses. Pick 2 skills from your race. The bonuses are as such: **'Saiyans:' Kinetic and Energy attacks deal x1.25 damage. **'Humans:' Arcane attacks deal x1.25 damage. **'Namekians:' Speed gains from leveling up are multiplied by x1.2. Does not apply to any other speed increases. **'Ice-Jin:' Health gains from leveling up are multiplied by x1.3. Does not apply to any other health increases. **'Energy-stealing Androids:' Absorption skills are twice as effective - ie. steal twice as many stats. **'Perpetual-Energy Androids:' Gain 50 additional Stamina per unused Rush Count. **'Alien:' Once per battle, increase your base speed and damage by an amount equal to x0.5 times your opponents' base speed and damage. This lasts until the end of your next turn. **'Demon:' Speed and Strength gains from leveling up are multiplied by x1.1. Does not apply to any other stat increases. **'Majin:' +5% Regeneration per turn. Stacks with skills and other transformations, etc. **'Dragon:' Gain damage resistance from transformations. Check the transformation guidelines page for more information. *'Halfbreeds': Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They may not have the bonuses of full-breed characters, but have two sets of transformations. Pick 1 skill from each parent race. *'Saiyans': **'Zenkai: '''Gain +5 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +10 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. Stat increases from skills and potions are capped at 400 for Speed and Strength, and 400,000 for Health. **'Resilience:' Gain x1.15 additional Health per level up. Only applies to the health gained via leveling up. **'Revenge: Triggers when an ally falls under 1/5 of their max HP or dies. Multiplies Speed and Strength by x1.5. Can happen multiple times in one turn, but once per ally throughout the entire battle. Lasts until the end of your turn. *'''Humans: **'Supernatural Power:' Either gain 10% Damage Resist, x1.2 Current Health, or x1.1 Speed and Strength, choose which is active when using skill, lasts 3 turns, once per battle, 2 Rush Count 100 stamina to activate **'Good Deals:' Purchase Shop Items at x0.75 their cost. **'Blademaster:' x1.15 Sword Damage. *'Namekians': **'Mental Training:' Earn X1.5 more XP. **'Kaiokosen:' Stun opponent for 1 turn, must hit opponent first. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, and cannot be used on your next two turns. Counts as an Energy attack. **'Slow Regeneration:' Regenerate 5% HP every other turn. *'Ice-Jins': **'Mechanical Second Chance:' If you would normally die, a robotic body would be built for you in a week. This can only happen once per charaacter, and the resulting character will become an Ice-Jin/Perpetual Energy Android hybrid, and replaces this skill with Energy Restoration.. This skill cannot be picked if you are a half-breed. **'Recovery:' Heal 10% after transforming. Happens once per transformation per battle. **'Reinforce:' Summon an ally Ice-Jin with x0.5 your stats, has no transformations, can't use items, uses all Ice-Jin Ki Attacks, costs 5 Rush Count, no stamina, once per battle. *'Androids (Energy Stealing)': **'Energy Absorption:' Steal 2.5 Strength for every dodged Energy attack, and 1.25 Strength for every dodged Arcane attack (stacks with Physical Absorption). You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. A user cannot be reduced to less than half their base strength with this ability. Stat increases from skills and potions are capped at 400 for Speed and Strength, and 400,000 for Health. However, any additional Strength stolen will still apply to the battle as temporary stats. Absorption happens at the end of the turn. **'Physical Absorption:' Steal 2.5 Speed for every dodged Kinetic attack, and 1.25 Speed for every dodged Arcane attack (stacks with Energy Absorption). You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. A user cannot be reduced to less than half their base speed with this ability. Stat increases from skills and potions are capped at 400 for Speed and Strength, and 400,000 for Health. However, any additional Speed stolen will still apply to the battle as temporary stats. Absorption happens at the end of the turn. *'Androids (Perpetual Energy)': **'Energy Restoration:' Regenerate 100 stamina every turn. **'Forced Merge:' Absorb an opponent android for 3 turns, once per battle. Must hit first. Cannot be used if the target is the last remaining opponent. Adds the targets' current health, base speed, and base strength to your own until the skill ends, during which time the target is removed from battle. If all opponents save those under the influence of Forced Merge are defeated, the absorbed opponents are immediately released. Costs 5 Rush Count to use. This can be used on half-breed androids, and does not grant their skills or abilities. *'Aliens:' **'Body Split:' Allows you to split into two beings, once per battle. Each part has x0.75 of your speed, strength, and health. This lasts until you reform. Costs 5 Rush Count and 250 Fatigue to split. **'Distant Cousin:' Select a skill from another race. **'Light Eater:' You may make a standard attack to steal a transformation from an opponent, for the duration of a battle. You gain all the advantages and disadvantages of the transformation, and your opponent is knocked out of that transformation, and cannot re-enter it for one turn. This only affects a single transformation, and can only happen once per battle. *'Demons': **'Stone Spit:' Allows you to make an attack that, if it hits, causes your next attack to be impossible to dodge or block. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, and cannot be used on your next turn. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks, or other skills. **'Silent Speed:' Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks or other skills. Once per battle. **'Materialization:' Summon an item from the Shop to aid you in battle. You do not keep the item after the battle. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Fatigue, cannot be used on your next turn. The item is not automatically equipped or used. **'Skilled Combatant:' Speed is increased by x1.25 for attacking only, not dodging. *'Majins': **'Regeneration:' Heal 5% of your maximum HP every turn. **'Forced Entry:' Take control of a single enemy for one turn, once per battle. You control that enemy on their next turn. Must hit the target first. Costs 5 Rush Count and 250 Stamina. **'Absorption:' Must be performed via battle, and must hit the opponent. They must also have less HP than you. The other character is absorbed for one day, and you gain x0.125 of their base Speed, Strength, and Health, as well as a racial Ki Attack that they know. The absorbed character is freed the next day. You permanently gain the stats, and the absorbed character does not lose any. Can only attempt once per battle, costs 5 Rush Count and 250 Fatigue. Stat increases from skills and potions are capped at 400 for Speed and Strength, and 400,000 for Health. However, any stats above this limit gained via absorption will remain until the character is released. Cannot be used in combination with auto-hitting attacks, under any circumstances. Additionally, you do not gain any additional XP for absorption - ie. you still only get XP equal to 0.5x damage dealt. *'Dragons': **'Fire Breath:' Inflicts a -5% Bleed effect on your opponent, lasting 3 turns, if it hits. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, once per turn, cannot be used on your next 4 turns. Counts as an Energy Attack. **'Savage Roar:' Prevents the opponent from using magic or energy attacks (excluding signature attacks) on their next turn, if it hits. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, once per turn, cannot use this attack on your next 2 turns. **'Ancient Martial Arts:' Deals Strength*10 Kinetic Damage, 50% chance to stun if it hits. Costs 2 Rush Count and 100 Stamina, once per turn cannot be used on your next 3 turns. Child Characters To create a child character, you must first pair up with another character. Exceptions, such as for full-breed Namekians and Majins exist. After obtaining the item and a partner, you may create a child character, which goes on the Children page. The characters' race is a combination of the parent characters' races. If one or both parents are half-breeds, choose the race each parent contributes. If you do not wish to involve a second character, ask an administrator. Step Two: Starting Stats Every character starts with the following stats: *Health: 10,000 *Speed: 100 *Strength: 100 *Zeni: 1,000 Speed, Strength, and Health are increased via leveling up, or by using items from the shop. Zeni can be obtained via leveling up, or by joining a Mission. Step Three: Approval Once you have created your character, you need to get them approved. Approval is simple, and is used to make people actually think about their characters before creating them. To place your character for approval, simply post a comment on this page with the following information: *Name: Your character's name. *Physical Description: Gender, Height, Weight, typical clothing, species, etc. 1-3 paragraphs for your actual physical description should suffice. As an alternative, use an image. *Personality: Describe how your character acts. 1-3 paragraphs. *Backstory: Describe your character's backstory. 1-3 paragraphs. *System Information: What Races and Skills you picked, alongside any additional information, such as a Child Character's parents. Major characters that are not intended for battling, and are used for roleplaying only, do not require System Information. Minor characters do not need approval, but you can only use them if you already have an approved character. Both of these types of characters cannot be anything system-related. They cannot use Work Slots, they cannot battle, etc. Once you have posted this information, a user with appropriate authority will review your character for approval. If they approve it, you may go on to create your Player Card. If they do not, they will state why they did not, and you cannot use that character on this wiki until it is approved. You can only make a character once every 30 days. This only applies to system-related characters. Non-system characters can be made at any time. You can also only make a child character once every 30 days. The normal "cooldown" on character creation does not apply. Step Four: Player Card Once you have created your character, you need to create a Player Card for them. Go to your userpage, and add the "CustomizablePlayerCard" template. Instructions on its' use can be found at this link. For Child Characters, place the template on the Children page. After your first Player Card is complete, you may roleplay on the wiki. Have fun! *'Name:' This is, naturally, your characters' name. *'Gender:' Your characters' physical gender. Usually male or female, though genderless and other options are available if the user is so inclined. This affects who you can fuse with. *'Race:' What species your character is, and if they are a half-breed. *'Level:' Your characters' level. Determines what you get upon leveling up, how much XP it takes to level up, and also affects who you can fuse with. You start at level 1. *'Experience:' How much XP your character has. XP is cumulative across all levels, and is not reset. You start at 0/500 XP, and when you gain 500 XP and level up, you will have 500/1,750 XP, and so and so on. *'Health:' How much damage you can take before you die. The Health value on your player card is your maximum and starting Health in a battle. Essentially, you are fully healed after every battle. *'Speed:' This is used to determine whether or not your attacks hit. To determine whether an attack hits, a random number generator such as this one is used. The mnimum value is set to 1, and the maximum value is set to the sum of your speed, and your targets' speed. If the result from the random number generator is equal to or less than your speed, the attack hits. *'Strength:' This determines how much damage your attacks deal. The amount of damage an attack will deal can be found on this page. *'Power Level:' This is calculated from your already-existing stats. It is calculated via the following formula: (((Speed+Strength)*500)+Health)*Level^2. Power Level has no system effect, and is purely for cosmetic purposes. If you get an expression error, please only use numbers in Level, Health, Speed, and Strength. *'Zeni:' How much money your character has. You gain zeni via leveling up, working at shops, or by rewards from either achievements or other wiki activities. You can spend zeni at various shops on the wiki. You should update your Player Card any time your stats are altered in some way (outside of a fight), such as when you level up or use stat-increasing items, or request that someone else do it for you. Roleplaying and Locations Roleplaying here can be considered similar to writing a book - you essentially narrate what your character is doing. All roleplaying on this wiki is done on pages on the wiki itself, and not on chat or the forums. Please make sure to only describe your own characters' thoughts, actions, speech, etc. unless you have permission from the user(s) you are roleplaying with. However, characters can only roleplay in certain areas. If your character is not dead, you cannot roleplay, or even use, an Other World location. If you character is dead, you can ONLY roleplay in and use an Other World location. This, of course, excludes certain circumstances such as Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Demons, both full-breed and half-breed, can roleplay in the Demon Realm RP Area regardless of whether or not they are alive or dead. Demons can also opt to start in Other World. Please inform an administrator if you wish to do so. User-Made Locations A user can create a location for themselves. It could be a region on Earth, another planet, a space station, a location in Other World, or anything else they want. Such locations will act as RP Areas, and if they so choose, Training Grounds and Battle Grounds. To create a location, make a comment on this page with a detailed, but brief (3-5 paragraphs) description of your location. A user with the proper authority to do so will review your location and approve or deny it. If approved, feel free to create the location. Make sure to add the appropriate categories. If denied, do not create the location. A reason will be posted for why it was denied. You may re-suggest it with changes, of course. Category:Guidelines Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki Category:How-To